The Sound Of Geese
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Sam isn't himself and Dean knows whatever is bothering him is a secret long kept and somehow connected to a fellow hunters death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to Jedi Sapphire for the beta

**Summary: **Sam isn't himself and Dean knows whatever is bothering him is a secret long-kept and somehow connected to a fellow hunters death.

o0o

**Chapter I: The Catalyst**

The Winchester brothers had just arrived home after wrapping up a case in Missouri when they got word about James Hooper, or "Hoop" as he was called by his friends and hunting buddies, which included John Winchester.

"We've only been home a night after chasing a nest of Vampires for two weeks straight, Dean. Can't we just send our condolences?" Sam made his case for not attending the services.

"He was a friend of Dad's, Sammy. We should go," Dean urged.

"We're both exhausted and beat up," Sam continued. "They're hunters. They'll understand if we can't make it."

"I don't understand," Dean looked at his brother confused. "You're the last person I'd ever expect to see back out of paying their respects to any hunter, let alone a friend. No matter how tired or busted up you might be. You do remember Hoop used to watch you while Dad and I hunted!"

"You're right, we should go." Sam said doing a complete about-face. "I'll get my things."

Sam turned to leave but Dean grabbed hold of his arm and gently turned him by taking hold of the other. "You okay?" Dean asked, his voice soft and eyes full of concern. "This isn't like you."

"I'm fine," Sam assured his brother. "I'm sorry, it's just me being tired and talking before thinking, that's all."

"Is that all this is?" Dean questioned.

"Yes!" Sam answered growing defensive. "Why else wouldn't I want to pay my respects to Hoop?"

"Okay, Sammy, okay," Dean backed off in a calming voice. "I'll drive, that way you can get some sleep."

"Thanks," Sam said appreciating his brother's offer. "I'll return the favor on the way back."

Dean watched Sam with worried eyes as he left the room, wanting to believe fatigue was all there was to his brother's uncharacteristic behavior, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to Jedi Sapphire for the beta

**Summary: **Sam isn't himself and Dean knows whatever is bothering him is a secret long kept and somehow connected to a fellow hunters death.

o0o

**Chapter II: The Unseen Wound**

The Winchester brothers arrived in Colorado Springs early evening and booked themselves a room. Their day tomorrow would be a full one with the funeral services for Hoop and a gathering afterwards at a hunter's place yet to be named. So they decided to order a pizza and just relax by watching a game, not having had a chance to unwind from their most recent hunt.

Sam had seemed himself during the drive and slept a good part of it. So Dean tried to let go of his brother's reluctance to attend Hoop's funeral as what Sam said, exhaustion. He also took into account that it had been Sam's first gruelling hunt since his recovery from the ordeal of the trials, not that long ago.

o0o

"Hey," Dean greeted Sam returning from a beer run. "Pizza here yet?"

"No, and I'm starving," Sam grumbled from the bed, his head buried in the laptop.

Dean smiled. Sam having an appetite again did that. "Just got a call from Jake Taylor."

"Who?" Sam asked not recognizing the name.

"A hunter you never met. He came on a few of my first hunts with Dad. He must be older than dirt now."

"Nice, Dean."

"Just saying. He was old back then."

"What did Jake want?" Sam glanced up to ask.

"To let us know everyone is invited back to Frankies after the funeral."

"Frankie Paige?" Sam's face brightened.

"The one and only," Dean smiled widely. "Turns out she owns a place here."

"It seems like a lifetime since we've seen her," Sam said softly with sadness.

"More like a hundred lifetimes with all the Angel crap we've had to deal with."

"And still do," Sam finished his brother's thought.

"I wanted it so bad Sammy,you know sealing up all those Dicks in Heaven for good! After all the suffering and pain they've caused the world. That they've caused us."

"I know you did," Sam said understanding his brother's frustration. "Me too."

"So we're actually going to see Frankie," Sam moved the subject back to her knowing it would lift Deans spirits. "It's been like what three years?"

"I can't wrap my head around Frankie settling down."

"Maybe she met someone who made her want to settle down."

"She always had a soft spot for you Sammy." Dean teased.

"No she didn't." Sam smiled shyly. "She's a good person."

"A damn good hunter too." Dean chimed in.

"She kicked your ass a few times when you got out of line." Sam reminded Dean.

"Shut up."

"Bet she still could," Sam added.

"She must be like what Fifty now." Dean figured. "Still hot too I bet. No one could fill out a pair of jeans like Frankie"

"Dean!" Sam admonished his brother for not being more respectful.

"Seriously Sam? It's a compliment!" Dean looked at his brother baffled. "You really do come from another era." he added, pausing a moment to think. "I love that about you."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"That you are prissy, straight-laced, a goody two shoes..."

Now Sam looked confused and insulted. "You done?"

"...and starchy," Dean added. "Yeah, I'm good."

"So summing up it up Dean, you're glad I'm a prude?"

"No college boy, I'm glad that after all the hits you've taken, that you are still you. That takes strength of character and I admire that. So yeah I'm glad you act like a prude sometimes and other times like a bitch."

"Jerk," Sam answered warmly understanding the compliment his brother was paying him.

"Hey! I wonder if Frankie can still drink me under the table." Dean's attention changed quickly like a child's.

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow," Sam laughed quietly, his eyes reflecting the affection felt for his big brother.

"Yes, in honor of Hoop. I never knew a drinking challenge he'd refuse," Dean noted. "Or a drink for that matter."

"All I know," Sam's tone began to change as he spoke, his words increasingly carrying an emotional burden. "Is that after years of texts and phones calls it'll be good to actually see Frankie and spend some time with her. Something good finally on this miserable trip."

With the stuffed down emotion apparent in that last sentence Dean got the impression that if Sam didn't see his laptop as an extension of himself he'd have thrown it and Dean knew then he couldn't deny any longer Sam was hiding something. But he didn't pursue it. Not now. Not yet. Whatever was weighing on Sam, it was old and long-buried and Sam wouldn't give it up easily.

But Dean knew in Frankie he had an advantage as Sam might show his hand when he saw her. She was the closest thing to any kind of mothering Sam ever had. That he could remember. A hunter since her early teens, Frankie was one of a few who knew most everything about their lives, what they'd endured. She was smart, sassy, tough and no one's fool but she was also kind and caring and judged people for the good she saw in their hearts.

She was safe haven to Sam. For both of them.

The knock on the door was their pizza finally arriving and it took Sam's mind off whatever was bothering him for the time being. The boys had their much-needed down time watching a game, with Sam devouring half the pie and Dean not caring if he smiled a little too much about that. He was sure his brother would be back to eating rabbit food soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's Notes: **Pre-Season 9 Fic. Spoilers through to 8.23. Thanks to Jedi Sapphire for the beta

**Summary: **Sam isn't himself and Dean knows whatever is bothering him is a secret long-kept and somehow connected to a fellow hunters death.

o0o

**Chapter III:** **Past And Present**

Sam and Dean arrived at the cemetery late morning for the services giving a nod in quiet recognition to the many hunters present they'd crossed paths with over the years. A mild and breezy spring day, the boys stood side by side behind the seated guests, and listened as the preacher began to speak about Hoop, his life, and the sacrifices he'd made for the greater good.

Glancing over at Sam, Dean warmed inside at the way the wind playfully tossed his hair about. Sam would always be that little kid he took care of and protected no matter how big or old he got. He was his brother, his only family, his_ everything_ and the idea that after all the pain and suffering Sam's endured at the hands of both the Angels and demons, that he might be dealing with something else was unbearable for Dean. He'd also admit it hurt a little that Sam felt he couldn't come to him.

Dean studied Sam's expression as Hoop was being praised, hoping to find some clue as to what was bothering Sam and how it connected to his reluctance to attend this funeral. But all Dean eventually found was Sam giving him a questioning, and then scolding look as to why he was staring at him, and not paying respectful attention to the preacher.

o0o

The boys found Frankie's house by the directions given them and were guided through it and out into the back yard where everyone was gathering. But the boys only had one thing on their mind as they took in the large, beautifully landscaped piece of land, with the Rocky mountains as its backdrop, and that was seeing Frankie. Gazing over the ever-growing number of hunters, Dean spotted her by a small gazebo chatting away with a couple of older men. In jeans and a tee-shirt and with her auburn hair pulled into a pony-tail she looked exactly like they last saw her. Not close to the three years spent apart, fighting evil, taking them in different directions.

Dean followed by Sam worked their way towards Frankie out of eyeshot.

"Still hot as ever I see," Dean stepped into view greeting the attractive, athletically build woman.

"Always the charmer Dean," Frankie sassy as ever greeted him. "Come here, handsome," She extended her arms and Dean rushed into the embrace, lifting her up and spinning her around. "Okay, Dean," she laughed. "You're going to make an old woman air sick." Dean chuckled, putting her down, pausing to take in that warm smile he'd missed, "You old Frankie, never going to happen!"

Her smile faded as she reached up to stroke Dean's face, her hazel eyes reflecting the affection built on a history no words could ever express. "I knew if anyone could survive Purgatory it would be you Dean. It's so good to see you...both."

Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Sam stepping closer. With pocketed hands and head lowered slightly Sam looked up at her with a shy smile. "Hi Frankie," he said softly.

Dean smiled and shook his head watching Frankies expression. All the kid had to do was say hello in that shy little boy way and one of the toughest women he knew melted right in front of him.

"Come here sweetie," Frankie said gently reaching out for him and Sam stepped into her arms, a place second only to Dean's where he felt safe.

"Killing a hell-hound, rescuing a soul from Hell ,curing a demon? Pretty uneventful year huh?" Frankie teased Sam afterwards.

"You've given us the edge in this fight." Her face illuminated the pride and love she felt for him.

"A lot of people made this happen," Sam emphasized strongly. "Not just me and _none_ of it would have happened without Dean," Sam said in all sincerity.

Frankie glanced at Dean, who'd been caught completely off guard by Sam's heartfelt honesty and now seemed to be at a loss for words. But being Dean he collected himself quickly, shrugged his shoulders and said, "What can I say the kid still can't take a compliment."

"Look who's talking," Sam answered affectionately.

Frankie turning to face Sam took hold of both his hands," I know you had everything in place to shut the gates of Hell. But I'm glad Dean stopped you. That you chose to stop. I can't imagine a world without Sam Winchester in it. Without either of you boys and I never want to."

"Same here Frankie," Dean chimed in with Sam nodding in agreement. "We heard how close you came to buying it in California."

"Must have been difficult Frankie, going after a demon like the Acheri," Sam empathized knowing it disguised itself as a little girl.

"It was a tough gig I'll admit but I'm fine boys," Frankie brushed off her close call. "What's important is how are you two doing? How have you adjusted being topside Dean and Sam how are you feeling after the trials?"

"I'm good Frankie," Dean wrapped it up short and sweet.

"I'm okay," Sam smiled at Frankie. But his eyes told of something else that weighed heavily on him. No doubt the same long-kept secret that she'd only become aware of a few days ago.

"Yeah you're okay, doll," Frankie shoved her emotions down and pushed the hair affectionately out of Sam's face. "You need a haircut."

Dean smirked. "That's what I've been telling him, even offered to do it myself."

"Now there's a scary thought," Frankie commented. "I remember a few times Dean cut your hair."

"I do too," Sam echoed. "That's exactly why he's not touching even one hair."

"Hey I didn't do a bad job." Dean countered.

"Seriously?" Sam laughed. "I got picked on more than usual in school when you did."

"Hey what can I say, I'm a hunter not a barber!"

"We know sweetie," Frankie teased Dean ruffling his hair.

"And why didn't you tell me about those kids picking on you Sam? I would have taken care of them."

"Yes Dean, because a bad haircut and a big brother who beats up anyone that looks at me wrong is how I fit into a new school and make friends."

"And you wouldn't have changed a thing about Dean would you?" Frankie asked Sam.

"No, not one thing," Sam admitted freely.

"I have missed this," Frankie said enjoying the brotherly love.

"Hey, Frankie" Dean asked. "Before Sam wants to share a friendship bracelet with me. Why weren't you at the funeral services?"

Frankie glanced quickly at Sam and then Dean. "I just wanted to say goodbye in my way,that's all."

"Oh, whatever works for you. I'm hungry." Dean stated rubbing his belly.

"Well you are in luck Dean, my friend Al is grilling just about everything."

"Friend?" Dean asked. "Who is this Al guy?"

"Is he a hunter we know?" Sam piped in.

Frankie laughed and grabbed on to Dean's arm and then Sams. " He's just a friend boys. Come on I'll introduce you both to him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's Notes: **Pre-Season 9 Fic. Spoilers through to 8.23. Thanks to Jedi Sapphire for the beta

**Summary: **Sam isn't himself and Dean knows whatever is bothering him is a secret long-kept and somehow connected to a fellow hunters death.

o0o

**Chapter IV: The Calm**

The brothers ate and talked with Al while Frankie left to welcome some newly arrived guests. Dean sampled just about everything Al was grilling and did a bit of grilling himself where Al's intentions with Frankie were concerned.

But, it didn't take long for both brothers to conclude that Al was pretty harmless and a seemingly nice guy too. But what stood out most was how this non hunter understood and supported Frankie being one and how much he seemed to care about her. Al didn't even mind the interrogation Dean gave him and the questions Sam piped in with occasionally, although Frankie would continue to insist Al was just a friend.

But Sam and Dean understood all too well through their own painful experiences why Frankie was being cautious about getting close to someone. There were risks to consider when you were a hunter and the brothers had come to terms with a committed relationship and normal life not being in their future. Well, Dean had. Sam kept that little light of hope alive that it was possible for both of them.

Being the good hostess, Frankie made the rounds spending time with fellow hunters and friends, some she hadn't seen in ages. While also ensuring her guests had what they needed be it something to eat, drink, or offering some comfort with Hoop's passing.

But she spent as much time as possible with the boys stopping to talk and have a beer with them in between hostess duties, trying to catch up on the three years they'd been apart. Metatron and that he had successfully purged all the Angels from Heaven was a major topic of conversation and Frankie held as much affection for the Angels as Dean did.

"We really thought we had a shot at sealing up those Dicks for good," Dean told Frankie. "But Metatron was running a long con and he used Castiel to help him pull it off.

"It would have been a little justice," Frankie said envisioning an Angel free world. "But not nearly enough in my book, not after all the pain and suffering they inflicted on humanity, and on you boys."

"Now we've got a lot of confused and pissed off Angels looking for someone to blame for clipping their wings." Dean surmised.

"So where do we start?" Frankie asked the question on most hunters' lips.

"I guess we deal with them on a one to one basis," Sam theorized. "At least for now. They might eventually start to group together, vying for power, or trying to figure a way to remove Metatron and get back into Heaven."

"But it's pretty much anyone's guess," Sam concluded. "As to how all these Angels will handle being expelled from Heaven."

"And with the power they have," Frankie said. "They're going to cause a lot of damage trying to figure that out"

"To good times!" Dean toasted, raising his beer

"Sounds like fun," Sam lifted his, following Dean's lead.

"Can't wait," Frankie held up hers, joining in. The three of them tapped their beer bottles together in mocked celebration, yet each silently contemplated what misery lie ahead with thousands of expelled Angels walking among them.

"Hey where's Ethan?" Dean asked needing to get away from anything Angel related and realizing he'd not seen Frankie's son here or at the services.

"Ethan just called," Frankie smiled. "He'll be here soon."

"On a Job," Dean raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just finished one." Frankie answered, excusing herself to check in on Al, Sam tagging a long to grab some more chicken wings for Dean and himself.

"Dean Winchester!" A deep voice called out.

Dean scanned over the group of hunters in front of him and spotted what he thought was a familiar face approaching. "Jake Handler?" He asked tentatively.

"That's me," The older heavy-set man greeted him with a smile and a handshake. "How many years has it been?"

"I'd go with a decade Jake," Dean answered. "I think the last time me and you crossed paths was when Sam was in college right before our Dad went missing."

"Good man John, God rest his soul." Jake spoke solemnly

"Yeah, he was a good guy," Dean smiled proudly. "Is Nick with you?" Dean glanced at the nearby area for Jake's nephew. The two of them seemed to be an inseparable hunting team

"No, Nick couldn't make it."

"On the job too?" Dean asked, then explaied once he saw Jake's puzzled look." I just heard Frankie's son Ethan just finished one."

"No not on a job, recovering from one," Jake answered. "Nick got pretty banged up on the last one."

"Sorry to hear that," Dean offered.

"Sometimes you just have to take a break from what we do." Jake said softly.

"Nick, he's going to be okay?" Dean asked. Something about Jake's tone said there was more to Nick's absence then physical injuries. It wouldn't be the first time Dean heard of a hunter being broken by this life but it was a stinging reminder.

"He'll be fine," Jake assured him. "He just needs some rest that's all."

"You tell him hello for me, okay?" Dean said. "That we need to get together and have a drink, you, me, Nick, and Sammy."

"I will," Jake smiled. "He'd like that."

"Hey Jake, do you remember Sam?" Dean motioned to his brother who had just re-joined him. "You met him a few times."

"Little Sammy?"

"Yeah, not so little anymore."

"I can see that Dean," Jake looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Nice to see you again Jake," Sam reached out to shake his hand. His memory of the man only a few vague images.

"Same here Sam. You know the last time I saw you Dean was teaching you how to ride a bike."

"I remember that bike," Dean recalled. "Someone tossed it to the curb and I made Dad stop and pick it up."

"Your brother," Jake looked at Sam. "He was always thinking about you."

The direction of this conversation and Sam's adoring eyes were already making Dean uncomfortable and Jake wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Oh he'd worry, Sam, when we'd go off on a hunt with your Dad and you had to stay with someone else for days or a week at a time."

"Hey, I had a right to worry with some of those characters," Dean said in a friendly but defensive way. "Hunters or not you just can't leave your...a kid with just anyone, you know."

Jake grinned as Dean stumbled over his words and Sam was practically beaming.

"Shut up both of you!"

"What I was trying to say," Dean made his point strongly. "Is that if Dad and I left Sam with Bobby or Hoop, we didn't have to worry. We knew he'd be safe with either of them."

"Hey Sam," Frankie interrupted. "I could sure use your help with some chairs."

"Sure Frankie," Sam said, making sure to shake Jake's hand, letting him know it had been nice seeing him again, before leaving with Frankie.

"I'll catch up with you later, Sammy?" Dean called out already chatting away with Jake about one particular hunt with John.

Sam nodded they would as he and Frankie headed towards the house, both listening as Jake and Dean's voices merged into the many conversations filling the back yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's Notes: **Pre-Season 9 Fic. Spoilers through to 8.23. Thanks to Jedi Sapphire for the beta

**Summary: **Sam isn't himself and Dean knows whatever is bothering him is a secret long-kept and somehow connected to a fellow hunters death.

o0o

**Chapter V: Before The Storm**

Dean had lost track of time exchanging stories with Jake and a few other hunters who had joined them. It took one of those moments when he wished Sam was there to hear a story about their Dad that Dean realized he hadn't seen his brother in a while. So he excused himself and left to find Sam.

Not spotting his brother anywhere outside, Dean ventured into the house to look for him and was told by a young woman in the kitchen that Frankie had left to get more ice with a tall, shaggy haired guy with puppy dog eyes.

Reasonably sure shaggy haired guy was his Sam, and figuring they'd be back any moment Dean poured himself a cup of coffee to have while he checked out the deserts in the next room.

Standing in front of the dining room table Dean admired the huge assortment of cakes, cookies,and pies including a variety of Apple and he didn't think Frankie would mind if he helped himself to a piece. But before he could decide between Dutch, Crumb, or classic he heard someone talking and taking a quick peek into the living room he spotted Ethan through the screen door on the front porch. Deciding to say hello he made his way towards the door but stopped short of opening it seeing Ethan was alone on his cell. So Dean figured he catch up with him later and headed back to his pie but he was soon stopped dead in his tracks by what he heard.

"I had to make an appearance," Ethan hugged the cell to his ear as he pulled the screen door open and stepped back inside "But I never expected to see Sam here. Not after what Hoop did to him. Especially after what he almost allowed to happen."

o0o

Ethan's back hit the wall hard, "Explain," Dean demanded pinning him firmly in place. "What did Hoop do to my brother?"

"Dean I didn't know...," Ethan fumbled to find the words.

"That I'd be here. Answer me!" Dean spoke through gritted teeth tightening his grip on Ethan's collar.

"Dean!" Sam appeared pulling his brother off Ethan only to have Dean grab hold of his arm, and practically drag him on to the front porch.

Sam yanked his arm free and yelled. "What the hell is going on Dean?"

"Why don't you tell me Sammy?" Dean answered. "What does Ethan know that I don't? What did Hoop do to you?"

All the color drained from Sam's face and the look in his eyes scared Dean.

Frankie was out on the porch now. But she hung back for the time being letting the boys handle this.

"I know something has been bothering you since the day we left," Dean told Sam.

"Nothing is bothering me," Sam insisted.

"Don't do that," Dean pleaded. "Just talk to me!"

"I can't," Sam started to visibly shake. Dean instinctively reaching out to calm him but Sam backed away. "Please Dean, just let it go," Sam begged.

"Let it go? Let what go?" Dean yelled louder and angrier than he intended and Sam bolted.

Dean turned to follow but found Frankie in front of him "Let him go Dean."

"What? No! What the hell is going on Frankie?" The only thing keeping Dean from being on Sam's heels was the love and respect he had for this woman.

"You both need some space." She said firmly.

"No! I want my brother. I need to talk to him."

"You will," Frankie said. "Right now you need to calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Dean yelled. "When I don't know what the hell is going on with Sam and if he's okay?"

"He'll be okay," Frankie tried to sooth him. "As for answers I can give you those."

"You know what happened to Sam?"

"Yes. I just found out a few days ago. That and much more."

"I don't understand Frankie."

"You will once I tell you everything."

"Come," Frankie guided Dean inside. "Let's find a quiet place to talk."

"What about Sam?"

"He'll be fine," Frankie tried again to reassure him.

"He is anything but fine Frankie. You had to see that."

"I did. But he will be and you will be the one to see to that. But first you need answers."


End file.
